


Bound

by TabisMouse (Mousieta)



Series: Kpop Drabbles, Oneshots and Ficlets [20]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-12-30 21:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18322226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mousieta/pseuds/TabisMouse
Summary: An AU in which Jackson is a centuries old Vampire who binds himself from generation to generation to a wife, to love and cherish for a lifetime.





	Bound

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to tumblr and aff

“You look beautiful,” he whispered. Her heart knew reality, know what truth her precious mirror (an extravagant gift on a birthday decades gone) would tell. Her heart couldn’t bear to hold both truths - Ka Yee’s and the mirror’s.

“You liar,” she scoffed but bitterness robbed her words of all their affection. Looking at her hand on the smoothness of Ka Yee’s cheek, all she could see was the knobby knuckles, the large veins and spots of age, the paper-thin skin.

He recoiled, jet black hair twisting in the spring breeze, his jaw slack in shock. “I have never lied to you,” he whispered. Ever himself, the reproach was gentle, love revealed in the tender fingers that traced her collarbone, the soft creases at the corners of his eyes, tinged with pain.

Of all truths, she had to concede this, the highest: Ka Yee never lied. “No,” she said, “you are right.” She could not bear to look at his youth, his beauty any longer. “Forgive an old woman her confusion.” His fingers threaded into the hair at the nape of her neck. She tried not to grimace as her mind provided the image of her hair’s exact shade of gray.

His fingers gave a gentle tug, a shared lifetime provided the translation. Unbidden, her tongue licked her lips, but she could not bridge the gap between them and answer his request. The most she could do was turn to face him. His lips took her offer, claimed hers with his own, filled with the firey passion that had marked countless years.

Ka Yee’s lips parted for tongue, insistent with desire. She gave way to him. Warmth diffused through her limbs, molten gold easing the inflammation in her joints, soothing away the aches she no longer even thought to ignore. Eyes shrouded in tears caught in her lashes, she caught a glimpse of her hair, billowing in the wind, somehow no longer thin and grey but lustrous, the thick black curtain that was more a dream, now, than memory.

It was his magic - the only word she had to describe him anymore. First caught glimmering at the edges of their life, it now seemed to surround them daily. She was tempted to blame it on his nature - supernatural as it was. But she knew better. This was no vampiric mysticism, it was merely her beloved, her Ka Yee.


End file.
